1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic apparatus and a sensory warning generating method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with a motion sensor and a sensory warning generating method thereof.
2. Background
Along with the development of science and technology, many handheld electronic devices are put on the market, for example, a smartphone, a tablet PC and an eBook. The above-mentioned handheld electronic devices not only facilitate the daily life of people, but also play an indispensable in the life.
Taking a smartphone as an example, in addition to the conventional mobile phone function, the smartphone may be also connected to other peripheral devices, for example, an earphone and a charger for providing different functions. When a smartphone, for example, is connected to an earphone, the user may listen to music without interfering other people. In addition, when a smartphone is connected to a charger, the smartphone may be charged.
In fact, by combining the handheld electronic device with other peripheral devices, variety of applications may be expected to meet the requirement of users.